It's not enough anymore
by GhostWrtr
Summary: Short (2ch) drabble between Demon Ciel and Seb. MA Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

"You heard me, I said kill that demon!" Sebastian smiled at his opponent, each one eyeing the other.

"Your orders?" the blue haired one asked his own master.

"I do not care about that demon, and you know that no harm must come to me until she's dead. Therefore, I only ask that you kill her, and the little girl. Do that, and you can have my soul." He answered.

"At your service, master." Ciel replied bowing. Circling around he added "Sorry Michaelis" to the other demon "nothing against you."

"Ehh~" Sebastian answered doubtfully.

Ciel launched straight ahead at his victims but of course, he was met by his senior also on a mission. Sebastian had no difficulty blocking the first attack, and Ciel had to retreat back.

Sebastian being older, Ciel knew he was stronger. He was also better at taking hits, some wounds would kill Ciel but not Sebastian. This was going to be tricky but then again, he wasn't one to shy away from a challenge and worse came to worse, he still had their contract in effect – but he wasn't going to use that card unless absolutely necessary. He smiled at the challenge before him; excited. Already a plan was forming in his mind.

Sebastian Michaelis slid into a battle stance, readying his knives for the fight, smiling back at his master. "You seem to be enjoying this, My Lord."

"Of course, you know I love games. And there is no better game of wits, and speed than a fight."

"You should know... I intend to win, My Lord."

"Even better." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian launched the second attack, aiming for the younger demon with his projectiles, and running by a millisecond difference into the same direction he had headed.

He blocked his way, and both of them fought at the speed of light, throwing punches, blocking kicks, flipping, and turning in all directions. Their surroundings turned into weapons as they passed, a chair turned into a shield, a broom into a sword, a log into a burning projectile. But it was Sebastian who first got hold of the sword above the den of the fireplace.

"Tsk!" Ciel complained dissatisfied with himself but impressed with Sebastian's skills. He focused on avoiding the blows, and realized the older demon was going easy on him. Irritated, he frowned, and doubled his efforts but was still unable to lay a single blow while avoiding the sword.

Easily, Michaelis got the upper hand, and was able to straddle the blue haired boy who was now staring at him in defiance. It was not the stare of someone who lost; it was that of someone confident in his own victory. Sebastian stayed there a little longer than he should have; waiting for the order to spare his master but it never came. He frowned, angled his sword, and slammed it down millimeters away from the demon's ear; Ciel didn't even blink.

"Ehhh...~" was all he said smirking.

He already had a hand through Sebastian's torso, grabbing hold of his heart. The demon's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture.

Ciel gave a sincere smile, one that reached his eyes "Check mate", he said, and closed his hand. This wasn't enough to kill a greater demon but it would take him a few hours to heal from the wound. It was the only way to win without using their contract: get close to Sebastian, and get him to let his guard down. And that would only happen if Sebastian was emotionally confused.

Sebastian fell to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Ciel stood in his study, pouring himself a glass of red wine when he heard the familiar footsteps in the distance, passing the front gate. He smiled to himself with an anticipation that grew with every step that got closer.

When Sebastian finally pushed through the large doors and stepped into the room Ciel who had his back to him, started his attacks. "Michaelis, back from the dead so soon." He raised his glass into the light, admiring the robe while smiling with satisfaction. "I'm not sorry I took that soul away from you, you know that. Are you mad I crushed your heart into pieces?" The steps got steadily closer but the demon didn't answer him. "You should know better than to act like you did back there; let this be a lesson." When Ciel felt him close by he turned around smiling "If there is something you want, don't let anyone stand in your way, even if that person is me."

But Sebastian didn't stop advancing; he took one more step, forcing Ciel to take a step back to prevent a fall. Ciel wasn't often intimidated, barely ever. But there was something different in the air around the demon before him. A determination he usually reserved for other targets, not for his master. He took another step, pushing him against the desk behind him. Ciel let his glass of wine drop to the floor as he sat on the furniture, but Sebastian took yet another step; trapping him between his arms on each side. His eyes were glowing with purple light, a color he had not yet seen in the demon's pupils.

Sebastian kept pushing forward with his upper body towering over him. He had no choice but to start lying down as the demon curled his torso over him, until Ciel was resting on his elbows with the demon's face inches from his. The demon then slid a finger in the boy's shirt collar, and casually ripped off the first button which bounced on the desk, down to the floor and rolled away. Looking down at his work, Sebastian then proceeded with the second button, and then the third.

Ciel felt his throat catch, and he had to swallow loudly "What are you doing?" he asked in a voice smaller than he would have liked it to be.

"Exactly what you just taught me, My Lord. I'm taking what I want and I'm not letting anyone stand in my way; not even you." He replied popping off button after button.

"Wai..."

"No" came the answer from a voice he hadn't heard since their first encounter. It was the voice of the demon, one he always suppressed to seem more human. It seemed to come from everywhere, from within Ciel's mind; it echoed into the room.

Ciel felt his heart beat accelerate exponentially as Sebastian reached the last button, dropping his shirt open over his body, the demon slid a hand around the boy's waist to his back, and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips against his own but didn't move; he just stayed there, resting lips against lips. Ciel's mind was swirling, the touch of the demon's hand on his back was hot. He was very much aware of it, _too_ aware of it.

Sebastian released his lips, and looked at him from under his eyes as a growl came from his throat, obviously satisfied by the sound of Ciel's heart which was beating so fast the boy felt it in his throat. The blood rushed to the Lord's face, his throat was so tight he couldn't utter a word if he wanted to.

The demon laid down for another kiss but instead gently licked the boy's lips which sent electric shocks to his heart. Ciel's breath caught, making it difficult to swallow as his palms turned instantly wet. Sebastian gave his lips another lick as he kept growling, pressing forward with all his body against the young demon; his stomach pressing against the boy's crouch.

Without thinking Ciel slightly opened his mouth, looking for air which had become so thin, but as soon as their tongues touched he felt his inside collide. His whole body had lost energy and felt weak, all of him was solely focused on the tongue caressing his own, and twisting with him, dancing a passionate embrace; Sebastian's tongue. There was nothing else in the world that existed but the man before him and the intimate piece of body he was caressing. He let a moan escape without even noticing which triggered Sebastian's desire to explore his body further.

The demon slid a hand up the boy's chest, carefully memorizing every curve of his skin, every sensitive spot that turned his passion into butter beneath him. When he reached the boy's nipple, he let go of his lips, alternatively brushing kisses and a warm breath over his cheek while his free hand reached to remove the boy's trousers.

Ciel's head shot back as he felt the boy's nipples harden a little bit. He teased the ear before him with his tongue, suggestive gestures to what else he could be doing with that mouth. Ciel moaned loudly, and the bulge in his hand told him he wanted more. "Admit that you want me too Ciel." He said into the boy's ear, knowing full well the effect of him saying his name had on the young Lord.

Ciel swallowed loudly, his skin shimmered with sweat and for a second, as he listened to the music of the heartbeat beneath him, Sebastian thought the boy might have a heart attack. He couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. He had wanted this body, Ciel's body for so long. He had toyed with his mind, and the boy had toyed back until that was no longer enough.

He couldn't wait anymore, he wouldn't. He flipped the boy over the desk, and positioned himself behind him. He undid his own pants, leaned over the younger demon, pressing his chest against his back, and stayed there unmoving for a few seconds, letting the boy feel his own heart beat a samba.

The boy clenched his hands over the desk in anticipation when he pressed his sex between his butt cheeks. Softly Sebastian positioned his hands to cover the fists, and trailed his tongue over the boy's ear again; that was rewarded with another moan; a sensitive spot. Intertwining one hand's fingers with Ciel's, he freed the other, and reached for the boy's erection. He kept playing with his ear as he gently stroked the shaft up and down.

With satisfaction he found it was already dripping wet... He used some of it to ease himself in his backside, just barely resting against the entrance. His licking turned into kisses as he felt his own desire strike and his sex twitch in anticipation for the boy before him; one he had desired for so long, one he wanted so entirely. He kept stroking, going faster and faster. "You were admirable today Phantomhives." He whispered into his ear.

The boy's fingers clutched tighter in his own, he raised the tempo, and increased the pressure as he felt the boy on the verge of ecstasy. He bobbed his hand up, and down as he smelled the intoxicating skin of Ciel's neck before lightly biting it. His eyes were burning with desire when he pushed himself further into the boy as he felt the orgasm take him over. Ciel's body was overcome with spasms as his pulse beat a loud, heavy, but slower beat.

Sebastian didn't wait for him to recover, he let go of the hand that linked them to straighten himself up, and pushed further into the younger demon. The sensation was incredible, the feeling of his body inside the one he so desired to possess. His insides were warm and wrapped around him perfectly. He rested both hands on the boy's ass, parting his cheeks and admiring as the skin wrapped around his sex as he moved in, and out of him. He went slowly, but always pushing deep into the boy; the feeling of being deep inside him was pure ecstasy.

The sensation of possessing him was so intense; it made him fasten his hold on the boy's thigh, fingers digging into his skin. He looked up at the flushed face looking back at him with blue eyes that had not lost their determination but were now full of lust for him, and a jolt of excitement hit his nether region. He started moving faster into the pleasure that rose exponentially inside of him.

He let himself fall forward over the young demon, his face half an inch from the blue eyes he could no longer live without. He heard the boy's heart accelerate again at their proximity, and stayed there as he felt his own orgasm slowly rise to the surface. He thought of all the times Ciel had impressed him with his unusual way of thinking, his drastic decisions. He thought of how blindly he would follow those blue eyes to the ends of the Earth. Of how his master was harsh, and demanding on him; and how he loved it. Of how he felt protective of him, of how he wanted to be by his side, to touch him... He thought of their tongues touching, and let a growl escape. The thought of possessing Ciel, making him his, while digging his eyes into the blue irises that could destroy him.

"Sebastian..." The sound of his name on Ciel's lips sent a pang in his stomach that made him come. Ciel let out a small moan at the feeling of release from his partner as they stared at each other.

After a long pause, Ciel looked away into the distance. "Again", he ordered.


End file.
